All Around Me
by WriteToEscapeReality
Summary: I decided to do a songfic. I do not own Princess Tutu or All Around me. Princess Tutu is owned by its creator. All Around Me is owned by Flyleaf. Please review. Enjoy!


All Around Me- AhiruxFakir

My hands are searching for you  
>My arms are outstretched towards you<br>I feel you on my fingertips  
>My tongue dances behind my lips for you<p>

A year has passed since I returned to my duck form. I should be happy. Mytho and Rue got their happy endings, along with all of Kinkad Town. And I'm with Fakir all the time. So why do I feel as if something is missing? Why does it have to do with Fakir? I know it does because my heart races. I wish I was human so I could hug him. He looks so lonely. And everytime I see him smile, even if its a small one. My lips/beak want to see what his feel against mine.

This fire rising through my being  
>Burning I'm not used to seeing you<p>

I still find myself shocked that I wake up in the mornings in Fakir's room. Half the time I'm expecting to wake up in my old dorm room, and that everything was how it was before. Before, my heart began beating for a certain green/black haired man.

I'm alive, I'm alive

That's right. I am alive. I may be just a duck, but I still can feel. I can think. I can communicate, in duck language of course, but none the less, its communication.

I can feel you all around me  
>Thickening the air I'm breathing<br>Holding on to what I'm feeling  
>Savoring this heart that's healing<p>

Fakir is sleeping soundly tonight. For some reason, I can't sleep, so I'll just admire him while he sleeps. Admire? Is that all I feel. He was there through thick and thin with me. When I was heartbroken, stressed. He was there. Maybe. Just maybe, I love him.

My hands float up above me  
>And you whisper you love me<br>And I begin to fade  
>Into our secret place<p>

Fakir you did it! I'm human again! And its all thanks to you.

"Ahiru?"

"Hm?"

"I...I...I love you"

I shivered at how softly he whispered it to me. For some reason I thought back to the time at the river when he first smiled at me. Of course I was in duck form, but...

"Fakir."

"Yes?"

"I love you too"

"good"

The music makes me sway  
>The angels singing say we are alone with you<br>I am alone and they are too with you

Alone together. Fakir and I. We got a place of our own to call home. Its not much, but its with the one I love. I'm not complaining.

I'm alive  
>I'm alive<p>

That's what he does to me. Every kiss, every touch. Make me feel more alive.

I can feel you all around me  
>Thickening the air I'm breathing<br>Holding on to what I'm feeling  
>Savoring this heart that's healing<p>

March 25, That's the set date that Fakir and I will exchange vows. After 6 months of living together he popped the question. Of course, I said yes. He is my everything. How did I come to be so lucky?

So I cry  
>(Holy)<br>The light is white  
>(Holy)<br>And I see you

I scream in pain, tears rolling down my face, as I squeezed Fakir's hand. Today, I gave birth to two beautiful children. One boy, who had my pink hair and Fakir's eyes. And one girl, blessed with Fakir's green/black hair and my blue eyes. I looked up at Fakir. I knew at that moment, everything was perfect.

I'm alive  
>I'm alive<br>I'm alive

Shiori, Natsu, and Fakir. All I could ever ask for. And all I could ever need..

And I can feel you all around me  
>Thickening the air I'm breathing<br>Holding on to what I'm feeling  
>Savoring this heart that's healing<p>

I sat on the dock, by the lake I always swam in as a duck. Fakir was right next to me, arms around me as we watched our children play together. I felt pressure on my head, I looked up at Fakir who smiled and kissed me properly.

Take my hand  
>I give it to you<br>Now you own me  
>All I am<br>You said you would never leave me  
>I believe you<br>I believe

"Forever"

"Huh?" I asked Fakir, who was hugging me from behind as I made breakfast.

"I will never leave you. You are mine forever" He took my hands and kissed both of them.

I smiled at him. My wonderful, loving husband.

I can feel you all around me  
>Thickening the air I'm breathing<br>Holding on to what I'm feeling  
>Savoring this heart that's healed<p>

Happy and content with life. Fakir and I left Kinkad Town. The kids had grown up and moved out. But I think we were ready for one last adventure together.

Well I hope you all enjoyed this. It all randomly came off my head. Please review. I thought I did really well on this one.


End file.
